


Signs of the Apocalypse

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: My name is Marshall teller and I have proof that the world is ending.





	Signs of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



> D requested M-Dash fluff awhile back and I finally got it written!

_My name is Marshall Teller and I have proof the world is ending._

_Item: my sort-of boyfriend, somewhat trusted associate, and full time arch enemy, Dash X, remembered our anniversary._  
Item: he got me a present.  
Item: he told me he loves me and- 

Dash's hand on Marshall's stills him and he looks up into those dark eyes.

"I think the files can wait," Dash says, then presses an eager kiss to Marshall's lips. He pulls away, grinning, and disappears into the bedroom.

Marshall closes his notebook and hurries after Dash, leaving the final sentence unfinished. _I said I love him, too._


End file.
